Consular-Class Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Corellian Engineering Corporation's Consular-Class Cruiser is in service toward the end of The Galactic Republic, though decades before the Clone Wars. It is an economic and simple Starship, a change from the more grandiose vessels the Republic built before budgets got tight. This simple and utilitarian design does not sit well with all Republic diplomats, but it does make the ships appealing to Jedi negotiators who seek to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Though they were built to be unarmed diplomatic vessels, the ease of changing out the salon pod (As well as the highly modifiable nature of all CEC vessels) naturally led to the addition of Weapon Systems on Consular-Class Cruisers when times got hard. Modified vessels served in the Judicial Forces and made up part of the war fleet during the Stark Hyperspace War. Several of the cruisers, including the flagship Invincible, were heavily modified into Consular-Class Charger c70s (Over the course of months in a major shipyard), while others were given more modest battle pods to replace their typical salon pods. During the Clone Wars, Consular-Class Cruisers with specialized salon pods served as fighter carriers, missile cruisers, medical ships, long-range scouts, and point-defense escorts. After the war, ships of this type were often left for junk, scrapped, or sold to private enterprises. Many ended up as pirate craft, planetary patrol ships, and Rebel Alliance cruisers. Smugglers also valued modified Consular-Class Cruisers, but could rarely afford them. (Those who succeeded in acquiring one, such as Rebel sympathizer Rif Taranu and his Dead Reckoning, were generally very successful.) Capabilities A Consular-Class Cruiser is designed to be a utilitarian ship, able to perform multiple types of missions. One major component of the Consular-Class Cruiser is the salon pod, an easily swapped-out section of the lower front of the ship. Each pod was an area of luxury accommodations and secure communications equipment. Different salon pods catered to different Species, allowing a single Consular-Class with a dozen or so pods kept in spacedock to serve as a diplomatic vessel for multiple Senatorial groups as they needed it. Salon pods can also be ejected from the Starship to act as lifeboat Escape Pods. Other kinds of pods can be swapped out as well, including pods with Concussion Missiles, Bacta Tanks, or Jamming Suites. Such pods might have as many as 20 Emplacement Points' worth of systems and can be swapped out in a matter of minutes. Combined with the 5 unused Emplacement Points common to most CEC Starships, the ability of a Consular-Class Cruiser to adapt to new missions is only as limited as the mechanics who are modifying it. Consular-Class Cruiser Statistics (CL 8) Colossal (Frigate) Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 39; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 960; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 100; Damage Threshold: 139 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +51 Abilities Strength: 69, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 8 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 16 Cargo: 1,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 1,250,000 (400,000 Used) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports